thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 234th Hunger Games: The Season Games
Hi, Xbilliex here (or you can call me Billie). I usually host Games on the Hunger Games wiki but I've decided to host my first Games on here while I wait for people to submit tributes into the Games I'm currently hosting on the Hunger Games wiki. This isn't my first ever Games. I've done some before. Check them out on my user profile. Rules #Capitol and District 13 allowed. #Links allowed. #I will write this in the POVs of the tributes. #Make your tributes detailed. Also notify me if they have a certain relationship with other tributes. This will make it easier for me to write their POVs. #No Mary Sues. An example of a Mary Sue is below. #'NO EDITING OF THIS PAGE WHILE I'M GONE.' #You're allowed up to 3 tributes each. #Reservations last up to 24 hours. Example of Mary Sue type tribute Name: Mary Sue 'The Hottest Girl in District 1' Rose Age: 17 Gender: Female District: 1 Strengths: Everything because I am the best Weaknesses: None because I'm good at everything Tributes Alliances Tributes highlighted in bold '''are the leaders of an alliance. Tributes underlined are the co-leaders of their alliance. Tributes crossed out have died. Careers Peyton Smith (1), Calix Shadow (1), Aurora Bodis (2), Darius Asterin (2), Coral Seaside (4), Shark Island (4), Mindy Hills (12), Adam Hills (12), Flynn Nixton (13) Loners Jayson Huff (7), James Scooter (6), Lavender Morton (10), Luna Devogne (3) District 5, 7, 9 and 13 Alliance Honeysickle Ash (5), '''Fawn Rose (7), Savannah Darnell (9), Amber Burn (13) Looking for alliance Brian Anglim (8), Erika Danyie (Capitol), Lilly Ganté (11), Paul Grasshopper (Capitol) Tribute Gallery ErikaDanyie.png|Erika Danyie - The Capitol Female Kawaii Lunaii - Paul Grasshopper.png|Paul Grasshopper - The Capitol Male Peyton Smith.png|Peyton Smith - District 1 Female Calix Shadow.png|Calix Shadow - District 1 Male Commer attemp.png|Aurora Bodis - District 2 Female DariusAsterin.png|Darius Asterin - District 2 Male Nick Maclachlan AwesomeAiden.png|Nick Maclachlan - District 3 Male Luna Devogne.png|Luna Devogne - District 3 Female coral seaside.png|Coral Seaside - District 4 Female shark island.png|Shark Island - District 4 Male gsgdf.png|Electrik Sparks - District 5 Male|link=Electrik Sparks honeysickle ash.png|Honeysickle Ash - District 5 Female Kawaii Lunaii - James Scooter.png|James Scooter - District 6 Male scarlet scarface.png|Scarlet Scarface - District 6 Female District 7 - Fawn Rose.png|Fawn Rose - District 7 Female Jayson Huff.png|Jayson Huff - District 7 Male Brian A.png|Brian Anglim - District 8 Male AromaVelonte.png|Aroma Velonte - District 8 Female District 9 - Savannah Darnell.png|Savannah Darnell - District 9 Female nathan scarface.png|Nathan Scarface - District 9 Male Drago Fire AwesomeAiden.png|Drago Fire - District 10 Male LavenderMorton2.png|Lavender Morton - District 10 Female LilliGanté.png|Lilly Ganté - District 11 Female Crimson Typhoon.png|Crimson Typhoon - District 11 Male Mindy Hills.png|Mindy Hills - District 12 Female Adam Hills.png|Adam Hills - District 12 Male District 13 - Amber Burn.png|Amber Burn - District 13 Female Flynn Nixton.png|Flynn Nixton - District 13 Male Arena The arena is large and split into four sections. In that section is a landscape that represents a season. Summer: In the summer section is a big jungle. If you find your way out of the jungle, you are led to a warm, sunny beach. The beach is nice for when you to want to go for a swim or go and relax but tributes can easily find each other on the beach. The jungle is very dangerous as it contains poisonous berries that seem tempting and 7 different types of mutts. If you decide to go the opposite way (instead of walking through the jungle to the beach), you end up at the Autumn section. If you choose to swim, you can travel to any other section of your choice. Autumn: Autumn's section consists of a forest. Fallen leaves cover the forest, giving tributes the advantage of camouflaging. This is the safest section, with hardly any dangers. The forest leads to the Winter and Spring sections. Winter: In this section, there are snowy mountains with caves. This is the most dangerous section as mutts occupy most of the caves and if you stay in this section without a heat source, tributes can die of pneumonia or hypothermia. Spring: Spring is just a field of flowers. This is the second most dangerous section, despite it's simplicity, as tributes can find each other. In the middle of the sections is the Cornucopia. Surrounding the arena is water. Arena Outfit Coral black boots, black puft jacket with the number of the tributes' district on the back, black jeans, white shirt. Twists *Tributes will be challenged in the arena, both physically and mentally. Some tributes will not survive this. *Tributes will be ranked on everything. These rankings may change, depending on what they do or how long they live. Credit goes to Kaeghan for creating this idea. *There are two '''victors, one male and one female. Rankings and Odds Credit goes to Kaeghan for coming up with this idea. These will be set after the training sessions. When a tribute dies, their name will be crossed off along with their ranking and odds. Reapings '''These will be written in the POV of Xander Rybak, the host of the Games. After the reapings, the POVs will be from the tributes. Introduction/Before going live 40 years I've been doing this job. 40 years. I've grown tired of doing this job but I never say anything as President Maysall watches over us. If I express my fatigue from interviewing kids, most of which are about to die, and having to talk about every little event that happens in the arena out loud, President Maysall will have planned my execution before I can get away from The Capitol. So I keep quiet. And express my disgust in my head instead. That way, I won't be losing my head. I walk over to the desk, right in front of the studio's flashlights. Behind the desk were screens that shown children in each of the districts and The Capitol being escorted to the reapings. On the desk was a glass of water, some paper and a pen. I sit down at the big leather chair that was also behind the desk and sip some of the water. I get a napkin out from my blazer and use it to wipe the water surrounding my mouth. I put the napkin on the table once I was finished with it, clear my throat and prepare to go live. "Ready to go Xander?" asked one of the cameramen. "Yes." I reply, resting my arms on the desk. I face the teleprompter, which had just been brought in and wait for the 'On Air' sign on the nearby wall to flash green. When it finally did flash green, I say what was on the teleprompter. "Hello Panem! Welcome to the coverage of the reapings of the 234th Annual Hunger Games. I'm your host, Xander Rybak. In just a few moments, we will show the reaping of The Capitol." The Capitol The Capitol. Because President Maysall got bored and wanted more bloodshed, he forced District 13 and The Capitol to participate. I never fully understood why The Capitol had to participate so I always assumed it was down to Maysall's sadism. It was sunny in The Capitol. Temperatures were quite high but on the televisions of Panem, the weather was glamorized that teeny bit more. The reaping stage looked shiny. Gleams of light were coming off the reaping bowls. "Hello Capitol!" cheered Amara Kodal. Amara was originally from District 2. She became victor when she was just 15. But before she entered The Hunger Games, her father paid me to let her do a work experience session in the studio. Because she was really helpful during her work experience, I let her work here part-time. She worked here for around a year before volunteering for The Hunger Games in The Capitol. Now, she just reaps tributes. "Before we reap one young man and woman to represent The Capitol for the 234th Hunger Games, I have a special video to show you." I'll admit it. Amara looked very pretty. She was wearing a red one-shoulder floor length dress, a red rose in her curly brown hair and matching red high heels. But she was wrong about the video being special. It was just the same video with a dull voiceover provided by the President, going on about the history of Panem. "For 2 centuries, we have been through numerous amounts of rebellions and The Hunger Games have been re-established on many occasions. But all of that changed when President Maysall became President." Oh here comes the biased part. "President Maysall made Panem a better place by making sure Panem's citizens upheld the traditions and rules that have made us a strong nation for years on end." Lies, lies and more lies. I was finally relieved when the garbage filling my ears was over. "Now, for the moment you've been waiting for. Time to pick The Capitol's representatives. I will pick the boy first." She walked over to the male reaping bowl and rummaged around the bowl until she picked up an small slip of paper. "Paul Grasshopper." I quickly found out who Paul Grasshopper was. He was a 16 year old with green hair. He stood astonished at first but after taking a deep breath, he made his way towards Amara. "So you must be Paul. How do you feel right now, Paul?" asked Amara, putting the microphone in front of the boy's mouth. I now saw the boy's face in detail. He had a single pink highlight, which was at the front of his hair. He also wore what looked like library glasses. I'm guessing Paul is an intelligent boy. "I'm quite surprised Amara but I will do this for my family." Paul implied in a confident manner. "Very good. Glad to hear it." Amara didn't seem interested in what Paul had to say and quickly moved onto the female's reaping. "Jacqu-." "I VOLUNTEER!" shouted a pink-haired 18 year old. She boldly made her way onto the stage. "And what is your name?" asked Amara. The girl snatched the microphone out of Amara's hands. "My name is Erika Danyie. I volunteered because I need to win. To save my family. I can't afford to lose them." Amara got her microphone back from Erika. "Thanks for that, Erika. Well this is it folks. Here's your tributes, Erika Danyie and Paul Grasshopper." I turned around to face the teleprompter once again. "That was fast. Coming up next is the District 1 reaping. Stay tuned." District 1 District 1's reaping was surprisingly short and sweet. Like always, the citizens were wearing extravagant dresses and tuxedos. The district escort, David Morenston, picked out of the male reaping bowl first. "Ca-" "I VOLUNTEER." A 16 year old who was very angry but determined at the same time walked to the stage while everyone else had been fighting. When David asked him how he felt, he could only apply in a now arrogant manner. "First of all, my name's Calix Shadow. Second of all, I'm gonna win these Games for 2 people only. The rest of you can suck it!" He put his middle finger up at everyone. And the girl reaped was Peyton Smith. She was more bubbly and much happier than Calix. Her dress was golden. "I'm ok David. It's nice to know that people care." She smiled. All three of them walked into the Justice Building, concluding District 1's reaping. District 2 Now it was time for the District 2 reaping. President Maysall was originally from District 2. He was also one of the district's victors. They always had an advantage in the Games. I've seen him send sponsors himself to 2's tributes, which was unfair because there were tributes from poorer districts that starved. Everyone who tried to point out the unfairness of his actions were killed so, like I said before, I had to stay quiet. "It's that time of year again District 2!" cheered Westley Flamingochest, the district's escort. He was a tall, young man with short neon green hair and violet eyes. He wore a suit that was sparkling. It was the same colour as his hair. I liked District 1 and 2's reapings because they were short. The Peacekeepers hardly put on the video since the teenagers would be fighting to volunteer instead of watching the video. "Let's just get on with this." Westley walked over to the male reaping bowl. Westley hadn't even picked up a slip yet and already the boys of the district were fighting. Westley continued to get a slip and read out the name on it. "AJ Byrne." One teenager resorted to using his boot to whack everyone who tried to get to the stage before him where as another pushed people out of the way. It was madness but those who remained in The Capitol enjoyed it. It was just another event that was going to get ratings up. Finally I found someone who I could watch out. He was an eighteen year old, who had stood at the back until now. Instead of hitting people and resorting to violence, he climbed under and over the barriers. Many tried to stop him but he was too swift and quick. "I VOLUNTEER." shouted the 18 year old. He made his way up the stage, to the dismay of those who tried to stop him. The boy had raven black hair and grey eyes. He was a handsome chap. Some girls swooned over him. "What's your name?" asked Westley. "Darius Asterin, sir." replied Darius. It turned out that Darius had some manners. Maybe he was covering up some brutality? I don't know. I can't really judge the tributes yet. "Well you're courageous for volunteering, Darius." Westley complimented him before walking over to the female reaping bowl. That was when I saw something that has never happened before in the history of the reapings. None of the girls were brawling. They just stood there, lifeless. It was like they had been turned into statues. "No catfights then? Okay." Westley rummaged around the reaping bowl and picked one out. "Aurora Bodis." An angry 16 year old was taken up the stage by Peacekeepers. She was cussing along the way. "I CAN'T BELIEVE NOBODY F***ING VOLUNTEERED FOR ME!" The Peacekeepers plonked her on the stage before returning back to the head Peacekeeper. "Well there you have it District 2. Here are your tributes, Darius Asterin and Aurora Bodis." Aurora refused to get off the stage so another pair of Peacekeepers had to take her inside the Justice Building. Everyone could still hear her cussing so the coverage was turned off. Luckily, the emblem of Panem was now on the screen. "Rare events happening in District 2 there. Coming up next is District 3. Stay tuned folks." District 3 I took a quick break while advertisements were being shown. I didn't do much, just walked around the studio. The cameramen were talking amongst each other. I don't know what they were talking about but it's not any of my business. Some of the other crew were walking in and out of the studio. Getting bored of walking around, I sit back at the desk, take another sip of water and drew on the paper in front of me before it was time to go back on air. "Guys get ready. The sign will flash green soon." said one of the cameramen to the others. They finish talking and go back to their equipment. Once again, I was looking at the teleprompter. The On Air sign flashed green again, allowing me to speak. "Hello Panem. Welcome back to the reapings coverage. I'm your host, Xander Rybak. Let's prepare for the next reaping, shall we?". The screens behind me changed from the emblem to the District 3 reaping. The video had just finished playing. The district escort was Marianna Yoana. "Wasn't that just great?" Marianna asked the District 3 children. None of them replied to Marianna's question, much to her dismay. Marianna wore a short, dark blue cocktail dress. She didn't wear any accessories and her red hair was tied up in a bun. "Come on guys, you're gonna have to be more enthusiastic." She implied, folding her arms. All of a sudden, this turned into an argument. "We'll be more enthusiastic when your dress falls down." said one of the males from the crowd of citizens. Everyone in between those barriers laughed loudly in unison. "How about you volunteer for the unfortunate male that gets picked?" asked Marianna to the person who spoke. The cameras got a close up of the person. "No thanks." He replied, shaking his head. "Then shut up." Marianna told the boy before continuing with the reaping. Some of the males surrounding the boy elbowed him playfully. One boy even ruffled up his hair. I guess that if they attended school, they must have been the class clowns. "First, the boy." Like the other reapings I've seen, Marianna walks over to the male reaping bowl and rummages around the bowl. I sometimes wondered why the escorts didn't pick a slip on the spot. It would have saved more time but then again, the escorts liked to make the district citizens anticipate. "Nick Maclachlan." A boy from the 14 year olds barrier walked up onto the stage. He had dark skin and short black hair. "How do you feel Nick?" asked Marianna. "I'm not really sure Marianna." replied Nick. He also had very dark eyes. "Okay, nice to meet you Nick. And now for the girls." Once again, a district escort cuts off a reaped tribute to move onto the female reaping. "Luna Devogne." An 18 year old with either blonde or yellow hair made her way onto the stage. She looked rather sad. Maybe it was because no one volunteered for her. "District 3, here are your tributes." Once again the Panem emblem came back on the screens. I was starting to think that these reapings were getting a little repetitive and boring. But sadly, I had to sit here for many more hours to cover the other district's reapings. I was also close to thinking about resigning from hosting the Games. After these Games have finished of course. District 4 District 4's reaping was similar to District 1's reaping. Everyone had dressed up in either dapper tuxedos or beautiful dresses. In District 4 tradition, the district escort, Alamad, looked smart in a dark blue suit. "Shark Island." He called out. A 15 year old who wore a black suit and white tie walked up to the stage. "And now for the girls." "Kaitlyn Armistice." Like District 1, most of the girls were fighting. But a blonde haired girl, who looked distressed, immediately volunteered before anyone else. "What's your name?" Alamad asked the girl as she made her way up the stage. "Coral Seaside." The girl replied. Coral and Shark hugged each other, suggesting they knew each other. And then I found out that they were in love when Shark wrapped his arm around Coral's waist. District 5 District 5 was another short affair. Most of the citizens looked like they had filthy faces. It was probably down to the power plants. I don't even know. "Electrik Sparks." called out Tabitha Whitehouse, the district escort. A boy with a streak of light blue hair joined Tabitha. He didn't say anything. Maybe being quiet is the new deadly? Tabitha walked over to the female reaping bowl. She picked up the first slip she could grab rather than having a rummage around the bowl. "Honeysickle Ash." A red haired girl who had a front braid came on shortly afterwards. It was nice that these reapings didn't actually bother to show the video because that just made it longer. I think the video is a waste of time but Maysall is more or likely going to get angry. But then again? Who cares about President Maysall? I don't. District 6 District 6 was another boring reaping. The only exciting thing that happened was that the brave 18 and 17 year olds jumped out of a nearby train that goes past the district square. That was cool. "James Scooter." A boy who had been standing in the 16 year olds barrier made his way. He was tall for his age. I guess he was around 5'9/5'10. Possibly even 5'11. "Scarlet Scarface." A sullen girl stormed on stage. She was frowning. I think she had the right mindset for the Games before they've even begun. District 7 District 7's reaping was slightly more longer because the long-serving mayor of District 7 had died yesterday. He must have done his district proud because nearly every citizen of District 7 was wearing black clothing. Only a few wore clothing of different colours. I think they must have been the district's jokers. After a minute of silence for the mayor was over, the reaping began. The district escort, Tunisia Vamelount, reaped the boy first. "Jayson Huff." A boy who was in the 17 year olds barrier walked out. He had scars on his face. I think he must have been attacked by a wild animal sometime in his life. "Fawn Rose." Tunisia called out. I thought Fawn was going to be around 15/16 but it turned out that she was a 12 year old. It was always heartbreaking to see a 12 year old get reaped but some 12 year olds have even won in the past. Amara was one of them. Fawn, who was crying, walked onto the stage slowly. These Games are gonna be tough. District 8 District 8's reaping was different. It was...mysterious. The last time I saw District 8, it was just factories and tenements. Now, every building was covered in barbed wire and Peacekeepers were on every part of the district with big, vicious guard dogs. The citizens had been forced to attend the reaping by having Peacekeepers point guns at their heads. All of the citizens looked sad and upset. "Hello, urm District 8." said Janad, the district escort. He looked wary and scared of the Peacekeepers as the Peacekeepers of District 8 were muscular and strong. Janad was a skinny thing who looked like he hasn't had a decent meal in a while, despite the fact that he was from The Capitol. Hardly anyone in the district spoke. "Let's show the video, shall we?" Janad was extremely nervous. Maybe it was because he didn't have much experience or those guard dogs were giving him evil eyes. It came to me why District 8 was so scary looking. District 8 was the most rebellious district in Panem. Most rebellions started there. And as we all know President Maysall is a sadistic c*nt, he treated them the worst. After the video was finished, time had once again come to pick the male representative. "Aus-" "WAIT A MINUTE!" A middle aged woman, who was too old to obviously volunteer for the boy, attempted to run up to the stage but Peacekeepers barricaded her. Her clothes were torn and filthy. Her hair had been tied up in a bun. The cameramen at the reaping zoomed in on the woman's face. I think she was about to make a speech. "Panem, are you listening to me? Good. I'm currently living in poverty because of President Maysall. My family have to starve. Look at us! Look at us! And then they make life worse for us by sending our children and youth into unnecessary slaughter. WE NEED TO TAKE ACTION AGAINST UNLAWFUL MURDER!" "Ok that's enough." said one of the Peacekeepers. He let go of the woman. She tried to escape but the other Peacekeeper grabbed her. The Peacekeeper who wasn't holding the woman pointed a gun at the woman and shot her. The white uniforms they were wearing had now been blood splattered. Her brain matter fell onto the floor. Everyone went berzerk. Peacekeepers started shooting at them. It had turned into a chaotic massacre. "Back to the reaping. Austin Ford." Janad called out. "I VOLUNTEER." shouted a 13 year old. He ran up the stage. "My name's Brian Anglim." Brian quickly introduced himself before Janad could hand him the microphone. "Now for the girls. Aroma Velonte." A 15 year old made her way onto the stage boldly. She looked arrogant. "Here you go District 8." And that was the end of a strange reaping. District 9 I didn't like long reapings anymore after witnessing the events in District 8. Fortunately, I could sense that the last few reapings were going to be short. "Let's pick out the female first." announced Rosalie, District 9's escort. As a typical escort, she rummaged around the bowl and made the District 9 crowd wait to see who was the unfortunate one picked. "Savannah Darnell." The girl picked came out from the 12 year olds barrier but she looked like she was 8 or 9. A girl who was in the back with the people either too old to participate in the Games now or the little kids who would have to attend the reaping when they're older cried and shouted at Savannah being reaped. "SAVANNAH YOU CAN'T GO! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Savannah turned around to face the girl. The cameras zoomed in on her face. She was shedding a lot of tears. "I promise I'm coming back!" Savannah replied. I then figured out that the little girl crying was Savannah's younger sister. "And now for the boys." Like most of the escorts I've observed from the studio, she moved onto the male reaping afterwards. Rosalie did the same thing again, rummaging around the bowl until she found a random slip and picked it out. "Nathan Scarface." Rosalie read out once she opened the slip. An 18 year old walked onto the stage. He didn't speak. Another reaping out of the way. District 10 "Welcome to the District 10 reaping for the 234th Hunger Games, y'all!" Here was District 10's 22 year old escort, J-Dog. He was famous for being annoyingly creepy and urban like. He was an outcast, being rejected by his native Capitol. His accent made my skin crawl. "I ain't gonna bother wid the video coz I just wanna get this over and done wiv." Most of the citizens had their faces in their hands. Nobody liked J-Dog. Only people with pea-sized brains actually cared for him. "Right, time for da shawty." He walked over to the female, not shawty, reaping bowl. At least he picked the first slip he had hold of instead of wasting time rummaging around. "And da shawty picked iz Lavender Morton." A 16 year old arrived on stage. She was quite shy but irritated at J-Dog for calling her a shawty. I think if I was her, I would be irritated too. "And now for da lad." He walked over to the male reaping bowl and once again, picked up the first slip he had hold of. "Fa-" "I volunteer." said Drago Fire, calmly. Unlike most of the tributes who were either reaped or volunteered, I recognised him. He was known for killing people by setting their houses on fire. How I knew? I travel to the different districts when I'm bored. Before I could hear J-Dog's annoying accent again, I made the crew switch it to the next reaping, District 11. District 11 Well the only thing I was looking forward to now was the moment when I could walk out of this studio, go home and sleep in my nice, warm bed. But before that I had 3 more reapings to get through. District 11 was the first out of the three. "Let's just get this over and done with, shall we?" asked Helena, the district escort. I got tired and bored of these reapings so I didn't even care whether she either rummaged around the bowl for a slip or picked up the first one in the freaking bowl. "Lilly Ganté." I didn't even care anymore about what age barrier they came from. Her family was crying at the back but she looked pretty calm and focused. "The boy is Connor." "I VOLUNTEER." shouted a blonde kid. "What's your name?" Helena asked the kid. "Crimson Typhoon." The kid replied. I don't even care anymore. I've decided that I can't take this job anymore. District 12 Just 2 more to go. I'm glad that most of the reapings have been short because I can't sit in the studio any longer. I NEED TO GO HOME. "I think we should make this short." said the district escort. He was the only escort whose name I didn't know. He was probably a replacement for the old one. "Ok first, the girls." He picked up a slip of paper from the female reaping bowl. "Fa-" "I VOLUNTEER." Once again, a kid volunteered. But the kid who volunteered turned out to be an arrogant, vicious kid. "Name's Mindy. Mindy Hills." The kid spoke before the escort asked for her name. "And now for the boys." "I VOLUNTEER TOO." shouted a blondie from the 18 year old section. "I'm Adam. Adam Hills." He introduced himself. He was as smug and ruthless as his...sister. "Ah, siblings I see." So it ended with the siblings walking into the Justice Building. There you go. District 13 The District 13 reaping took place in their famous underground base. "Amber Burn." called out Samantha, the district escort. A redheaded girl who had been in the 13 year old's section silently made her way onto the stage. "And now for the boys." "Flynn Nixton." And before I could see what the boy looked like, the screen switched over to the Panem emblem again. Going off air FINALLY. After 4 hours of sitting in this now sweaty leather chair, I could finally go home. The On Air sign flashed red, meaning that the programme was done. I checked a clock on a nearby wall. I started this at 11:00am and it was now 3:00pm. "You hardly spoke throughout the programme Xander." remarked one of the cameramen. I had prepared an answer in my head to his remark. "It's a sign." I say. "A sign of what?" Another cameraman asked. "A sign that after these Games, I'm quitting this." I reply before walking out. I've been doing this for far too long. Tribute Parade capitol female 234th hunger games.png|Capitol Female Outfit district 1 female 234th hunger games.png|District 1 Female Outfit district 2 female 234th hunger games.png|District 2 Female Outfit district 2 male 234th hunger games.png|District 2 Male Outfit district 3 female 234th hunger games.png|District 3 Female Outfit district 3 male 234th hunger games.png|District 3 Male Outfit district 4 female 234th hunger games.png|District 4 Female Outfit district 4 male 234th hunger games.png|District 4 Male Outfit district 5 female 234th hunger games.png|District 5 Female Outfit district 6 female 234th hunger games.png|District 6 Female Outfit district 7 female 234th hunger games.png|District 7 Female Outfit district 8 female 234th hunger games.png|District 8 Female Outfit district 9 female 234th hunger games.png|District 9 Female Outfit district 9 male 234th hunger games.png|District 9 Male Outfit district 10 female 234th hunger games.png|District 10 Female Outfit district 10 male 234th hunger games.png|District 10 Male Outfit district 11 female 234th hunger games.png|District 11 Female Outfit district 12 female 234th hunger games.png|District 12 Female Outfit district 12 male 234th hunger games.png|District 12 Male Outfit district 13 female 234th hunger games.png|District 13 Female Outit district 13 male 234th hunger games.png|District 13 Male Outfit Coral Seaside, District 4 I was standing in a nearby alleyway so I could get away from the bustle of tributes from other districts and pushy stylists. My dress was pretty cute. It was baby blue and floor-length with blue and sapphire beads. I also had a tiara and trident to go with the dress but my stylist had those. I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "It's only me." It was Shark, my district partner and the only person I loved since my parents had disappeared. "Shark, you scared me." I say. He looked extremely handsome. Our outfits matched. He also had a crown and trident to go with his outfit so it looked like we were King and Queen of the waves. All of a sudden, he wrapped me in a cute embrace and kissed me tenderly. It was guaranteed that if we kissed in front of the other tributes, someone would complain. But the main reason why I decided to come to this alleyway was because I didn't like crowded rooms. "I love you Coral." He pressed his forehead against mine. I don't think I'd be sane if I didn't have Shark. I think I would have gone crazy the day I discovered my parents had disappeared and left me. "I love you too." I reply. We kissed again before we were interrupted. I jumped again. Everyone keeps scaring me. "Hey lovebirds, it's nearly time for the parade and I need to finish your outfits off." It was mine and Shark's stylist, Embry. At least it wasn't another tribute or another Career tribute. Me and Shark were going to join the Career alliance but once they turn on each other, me and Shark will leave them. I allowed Shark to curl his arm around my waist, like he did at the reaping. Some of the others stared at us, maybe because we were the only couple in the Games but who cares about the others? Not us. "Right. Coral here's your tiara and trident." Embry placed a blue beaded tiara on my head and gave me a seathrough trident. Shark helped me up onto the chariot. I sat down and rested my head on his shoulder. As long as I had Shark, everything was going to be OK. Adam Hills, District 12 "Euughh, these outfits make me sick." complained my sister, Mindy. I actually disagreed with her for once. She looked nice compared to me. At least she didn't have to wear smothered ash on her face. "You look fine." I say to her. She ignored my compliment and started bitching again. "No I don't. I look hideous. This dress makes me look fat. Ugh, I want to kill that horrible stylist." But what happened next was just priceless. Our stylist, Lada, had just come back from talking to another stylist when she heard Mindy's remark. "You..ungrateful brat!" Mindy looked quite surprised. I don't know why she was surprised because Training Private Training Training Scores Interviews Day 1, Part 1: The Cornucopia Bloodbath Category:Hunger Games